1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weather-resistant fiberboard sheathing and especially to a thermally insulating water-resistant laminate comprising a composite fiberboard panel bonded to one or both sides of a sheet formed from an insulating material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a number of years the building industry has employed composite sheathing to provide thermal insulation and to serve as a backing for various facing materials such as stucco or other surface finish material. Typically this conventional sheathing requires the provision of wire or plastic mesh reinforcement on its surface before the application of the facing material. The use of such a mesh is especially necessary to add strength and stability to the facing material, improve adhesion of the facing material and provide impact resistance. These prior requirements for bonding additional mesh or wire materials to the surface of sheathing add to the time required for construction and increase the building costs. Furthermore, in some instances, because of the different coefficients of thermal expansion found in the different materials, there is a breakdown in the properties of the sheathing when exposed to widely varying weather conditions over a period of time. Accordingly, the building industry has for some time sought a sheathing material which would avoid such problems.